Una fria noche de febrero
by PonyLoverDz
Summary: Spike, ya un adolescente, se encuentra ayudando de nueva cuenta a Rarity en su boutique mientras ella se encuentra en una cita. un suceso inesperado y un descuido por parte del dragón le darán un giró totalmente inesperado para él a la noche


Los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde entraban por la ventana de Carrousel Boutique. Spike el dragón se afanaba en terminar todos los favores que Rarity le había pedido para esa tarde. El dragón adolescente esperaba sorprenderla antes de que regresara de...

Prefirió no pensar en eso y se paró sobre sus dos patas traseras y por reflejo extendió sus pequeñas alas para acomodar unas muestras de tela en un armario, ahora que había crecido con el paso de los años podía alcanzar fácilmente las repisas más altas a las que un pony solo llegaría con la ayuda de una pequeña escalera.

El dragón termino con sus labores y miro la reluciente boutique, más reluciente aun que la biblioteca de la cual había salido antes de tiempo para poder cumplir con su promesa con Rarity.

"Bien hecho, romeo" pensó "Tu aquí matándote mientras ella está ahí afuera con alguien mas."

Sacudió la cabeza y habló en voz alta mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Se lo diré, un día de estos se lo diré. Solo tengo que esperar el momento adecuado…

"¿Cuánto más?, ¿otro par de años?"

Spike suspiró mientras examinaba las alacenas en busca de un bocadillo que le hiciera más llevadero el regreso a la biblioteca, Rarity no regresaría hasta bien entrada la noche. La tercera cita con el mismo unicornio en menos de dos semanas…

"Tienes que moverte Spike, tienes que hacerlo ya."

-Como si fuera tan fácil.- murmuró el dragón para sí mismo.

Se asusto cuando escucho la puerta azotarse y rápidamente su estado de ánimo cambio a preocupación cuando escuchó un llanto que identifico sin ninguna duda. Corrió rápidamente a la sala y se encontró con una Rarity hecha un mar de llanto, sus lágrimas arruinando el hasta entonces perfecto maquillaje.

-¡Rarity!, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Por qué estas así?

El unicornio no respondió y se arrojo a los brazos del dragón, su llanto continuo durante varios minutos. Spike se preocupo, no era la clásica exageración de su amada, algo serio había pasado.

-Rarity, ¿puedes decirme lo que paso?

Ella tomó aire un par de veces más antes de poder hablar.

-Él… ese granuja… ese barbaján… el trato de… de propasarse conmigo.

-¡Que!

-Después… después de la cena y antes del teatro le… le di un pequeño beso… y creyó que trataba… trataba de dar pie a… otra cosa… ¡y me toco de manera tan horrible!

La unicornio rompió en llanto de nuevo sobre el hombro de Spike, él bajó delicadamente a Rarity y se dirigió con una mirada resuelta a la puerta mientras lanzaba humo por su nariz. Ese tipo era unicornio muerto.

-¡Spike detente!

El dragón hizo caso y miro hacia atrás, Rarity caminaba cabizbaja hacia la chimenea apagada.

-No vale la pena Spike, te meterías en problemas innecesarios. Gracias por ayudarme, puedes irte, quiero estar sola.

La modista se dejo caer pesadamente con los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de contener de nuevo sus lágrimas. Se sorprendió cuando hubo un aumento repentino de la luz y la temperatura. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una chimenea encendida y se sorprendió nuevamente cuando sintió que una manta caía sobre sus hombros.

-No querrás estar sola en estas noches frías de febrero, ¿verdad?

Spike le sonrió y le coloco una garra en el hombro.

-Ahora límpiate esas lagrimas que hacen que te veas mal… ¡no estoy diciendo que te veas fea!, lo que quiero decir es que… no me gusta verte, si eso, no me gusta verte… ¡verte así!, no me gusta verte así…

Spike movió su garra libre en círculos antes de gruñir, darse por vencido y levantarse.

-Espera aquí, ya vuelvo.

Rarity lo vio entrar a la cocina y al poco rato le llego el sonido de la vajilla y un agradable aroma. Spike regresó llevando una bandeja con un par de tazas humeantes, se acostó a un lado de Rarity y puso una enfrente de ella.

-Chocolate, bébelo antes de que se enfrié.

La unicornio sonrió y aunque no se sentía de humor le dio un pequeño sorbo, inmediatamente su expresión cambio.

-¡Spike, esto es…!

-Justo como te gusta, con un ligero toque de canela, lo sé.

Rarity le dio un trago más largo a la taza.

-No sé qué haría sin ti Spike, siempre has sido mi salvador en momentos como este, un verdadero amigo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio viendo como el fuego consumía la leña, finalmente Rarity habló de nuevo

-¿Qué has hecho últimamente, Spike?

El tono conversacional lo sorprendió, supuso que la unicornio trataba de olvidar el tema.

-Nada en especial, Ponyville no ofrece muchas opciones cuando no hay una festividad.

-Las tiene si sabes dónde buscar, pero te comprendo. Comparado con lugares como Manehattan o Canterlot se queda muy corto.

-Deberíamos ir algún día a Canterlot, te lo puedo mostrar de pezuñas a cabeza.

Rarity sonrió y asintió.

-Por supuesto, unas vacaciones todas juntas, seria agradable.

Spike suspiró y giró sus ojos, la historia de su vida una vez más. La conversación continuó por horas pasando por pequeños temas sin importancia hasta que Rarity hizo referencia al tamaño del dragón.

-Me parece que era solo ayer cuando eras ese pequeño dragoncito montado en la espalda de Twilight, y ahora mírate, estoy segura que muchas chicas andan tras de ti.

Spike se sonrojo.

-No muchas la verdad…

"…Y solo me importa una…"

-Vamos Spike, eres muy buen partido, trabajador, generoso, amable. Estoy segura que ya le has robado algún beso a una que otra potrilla adolescente.

Rarity le giño el ojo y le sonrió, las escamas del rostro del dragón se volvieron rojas.

-Bueno- rio Spike -¿recuerdas ese beso que me diste en la mejilla en mi cumpleaños?, ese fue mi primer beso… sin contar los besos de buenas noches de Twilight, por supuesto.

-¿En serio?

El dragón asintió y Rarity no pudo evitar sonreír ante la seriedad de su rostro.

-Uno de los mejores momentos de mi…

Spike se llevo una garra a la boca, pero ya estaba hecho. Rarity observo cómo se sonrojaba y trataba de esconder su mirada.

-Está bien Spike, no te avergüences. Eras solo un bebe dragón, es normal que te sintieras así cuando te beso alguien que era tu pequeño capricho infantil.

Spike cerró los ojos, capricho infantil, verdadero amigo… y sabía que jamás pasaría de ahí. Sin embargo su rostro sonrió.

-Sí, je je je, como cuando la maestra le da un beso en la mejilla a un potro que esta… que cree que está enamorado de ella.

-Spike, ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, en serio.

-Spike, tu mirada cambió, ¿fue por lo que dije?, ¿por lo del capricho infantil?, ¿tú aun…?

El dragón se limitó a sonreír y a encogerse de hombros, Rarity se llevo una pezuña a la boca.

-¡Oh, Spike!, lo siento tanto, creí que… creí que solo era una fase y que te habías olvidado de eso cuando maduraste.

Spike se encogió de hombros de nuevo y miro a la chimenea mientras murmuraba.

-¿Cómo me voy a olvidar de la pony mas maravillosa del mundo?

"Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?, ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan ciega?, por Celestia, todos estos años que te vio salir con todos esos unicornios…"

-Spike, lo siento mucho, yo no sabía…

-No hay problema Rarity, al que no habla Celestia no lo escucha ¿cierto?, no te preocupes por eso.

"¿no te preocupes por eso?, ¿no te preocupes por eso?, ¿le acabas de confesar que aun la amas y solo eso se te ocurre decirle?, estas solo porque quieres, amigo"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos, finalmente Spike se levantó.

-Bueno, ya se hizo tarde y sabes cómo se pone Twilight. Que pases buenas noches Rarity.

-¡Espera!

El dragón se detuvo en la puerta y miro hacia atrás.

-Ti mismo lo dijiste, está haciendo mucho frio, y puedes mandarle un mensaje a Twilight diciéndole donde estas.

-No hay problema Rarity, tengo mi propio sistema de calefacción, ¿recuerdas?

La unicornio cerró la puerta con su magia.

-Debo insistir Spike, no puedo dejarte marchar en una noche así después de lo que hiciste por mi hoy, ven, te llevare al cuarto de huéspedes.

-Rarity…

-No aceptare un no como respuesta, andando.

Subieron y Rarity lo instalo en el cuarto que normalmente era usado por su hermana menor.

-¿Necesitas algo mas Spike?

El dragón le dio un par de palmadas a la cama en la cual estaba sentado.

-No gracias, eres tan amable como siempre.

Rarity sonrió y asintió.

-Gracias querido.

"¿Eso es todo?, ¿te acaba de confesar que tiene años enamorado de ti y es lo único que puedes hacer?"

Rarity se mordió el labio.

-Buenas noches Spike.

Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, inmediatamente sintió como el dragón se tensó, justo como esa vez hace ya varios años. Se separaron un poco y Rarity miro los ojos de Spike. Ojos que la miraban con total adoración y respeto.

"Nadie, absolutamente nadie me habia visto de esa manera…"

-Spike… Spike… siento mucho no haber reconocido tus sentimientos, yo...

-Rarity, por favor déjalo, ¿de acuerdo?, no estás en condiciones de preocuparte por cosas como esas.

La unicornio volvió a morderse el labio inferior.

"Puedes hacer algo mas por él, solo una pequeña muestra de afecto."

Dio un par de pequeños pasos vacilantes y planto sus labios en los de Spike. El dragón se tenso de nuevo, sintió una corriente eléctrica que lo recorrió desde sus boca hasta la punta de su cola, su corazón parecía estar a punto de salir de su pecho y todo sucedía al mismo tiempo muy rápido y muy lento. Rarity se separo.

-Eres muy valioso y especial para mi Spike.

"¡Ahora o nunca campeón!, ¡al ataque!"

Spike sujeto delicadamente a Rarity por sus mejillas y la besó de nuevo. El beso duro más tiempo que el anterior y Spike retiro de manera repentina sus labios y sus garras.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!, Rarity perdóname por favor, fue un impulso, fue una estupidez, fue…

Rarity estaba sonrojada y se llevo lentamente una pezuña a los labios.

"Fue diferente, ¿Qué tiene el que lo hizo tan diferente?"

Ella dio un paso más y comenzó a frotar su cabeza contra el cuello del dragón, Spike levanto temblorosamente una garra y le dedico una caricia experimental a la espalda de Rarity. La unicornio dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro y le planto sus labios de nuevo.

Hubo una pequeña sucesión de cortos besos y caricias inseguras mientras la respiración de ambos aumentaba lentamente. Spike deseaba aprovechar cada segundo, exprimirlo al máximo porque estaba seguro que en cualquier momento Twilight lo despertaría para que preparara el desayuno.

Se separaron y de nuevo se miraron a los ojos.

"Bien Rarity, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?, puedes perder su amistad para siempre… por favor Spike, no me mires así…"

-Spikey, querido, ¿quieres… quieres ir a mi habitación?

-¿Qué?

"¡Lo sabia!, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Ahora se ira y habrás perdido a tu mejor amigo por un arrebato de lujuria…"

-Lo siento Spike, lo arruine todo… puedes irte si quieres

-¡No!, no arruinaste nada, ¿realmente quieres que tu y yo… estemos… juntos?

-Si tú lo quieres querido.

Spike asintió enérgicamente con una expresión asombrada.

"Muy bien compañero, no lo arruines, suave y seguro, deja de temblar maldita sea. Recuerda, a ella le gustan los príncipes y caballeros, de eses que rescatan a la dama en peligro…"

Se paro sobre sus dos patas traseras y cargo a Rarity, ella dejó escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa pero inmediatamente se abrazo del cuello de él.

-Muy romántico, Spikey Wikey.

La unicornio froto su cabeza contra el cuello de Spike mientras el dragón la llevaba a su habitación. Spike depositó a Rarity en el borde de la cama y la besó de nuevo, sus garras recorrían nerviosas los costados de la yegua.

-Puedes hacerlo con confianza Spike, no me voy a romper.

Spike respondió moviendo sus garras de manera más firme y amplia, Rarity dejo escapar un suspiró de satisfacción ante el contacto firme pero al mismo tiempo delicado. La yegua comenzó a bezar el cuello de su amante, provocando un estremecimiento en el.

-Hmmm, Rarity…

Rarity comenzó a acariciar a Spike también, sus pezuñas masajeando los firmes músculos del dragón. Abandonó el cuello de Spike y trató un beso más profundo, los labios se encontraron y ella presiono su lengua contra los de Spike, el rápidamente captó la intención de Rarity y respondió con su lengua.

La unicornio se sintió un poco sorprendida, la lengua de su acompañante era muy diferente a la de los ponies, más larga, delgada y flexible, sin embargo no era una sensación desagradable y disfrutó del contacto de ambos músculos, y por los sonidos ahogados Spike también lo disfrutaba. Después de unos deliciosos instantes se separaron. Rarity dejo escapar una pequeña risa al ver el rostro sonrojado de Spike.

-¿Es la primera vez que besas a alguien de esta forma, querido?

-E... es la primera… la primera vez que hago muchas cosas…

Rarity comenzó a trazar círculos en el pecho de Spike con una de sus pezuñas mientras este aun sujetaba su espalda y la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

-Lo haces maravillosamente, Spikey Wikey.

La pareja continuo besándose y acariciándose hasta que la pezuña de Rarity se topo con cierta parte de la anatomía de Spike.

-Creo que estas listo, Spikey.

El dragón se sonrojó aun más que la vez anterior, Rarity lo beso una vez más y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama con una sonrisa seductora. Spike se inclino sobre ella, con sus garras a ambos lados de la cabeza de Rarity y la miró a los ojos.

-Rarity, te vez mas hermosa que nunca.

-¡Oh!, Spikey, eres un adulador.

-¡Es verdad, eres la yegua más maravillosa del mundo!

Rarity le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias querido, ¿podemos continuar?

Spike asintió pero después miro hacia abajo con una expresión confundía.

-Hmmm, Rarity…

La unicornio miro en la misma dirección que Spike y para su sorpresa se encontró con que su cola instintivamente había cubierto su intimidad de manera pudorosa.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?, Pareces una potrilla, no es la primera vez que haces esto." Sin embargo ese pensamiento se vio rápidamente seguido por otro. "Es la primera vez que lo haces con alguien que te ve con esos ojos."

Rarity sonrió y lentamente movió su cola para dejar libre su región más privada, al hacerlo el cabello de esta rozo con el miembro de Spike, el cual se estremeció y cerró los ojos. Rarity rio y repitió el movimiento un par de veces más. Finalmente Spike rio también.

-Me haces cosquillas… ¿estás… estás segura de que está bien que hagamos esto?... podemos detenernos en el momento que quieras.

-Está bien Spikey, podemos seguir adelante.

Spike asintió y miro de nueva cuenta hacia la entrepierna de Rarity y tomo su miembro entre sus garras.

-Bien… creo… creo que esto se hace… así.

Ambos se estremecieron al momento del contacto, Spike comenzó a empujar lentamente jadeando y con los ojos cerrados. La respiración de Rarity aumento a medida que su amante entraba en ella. Si la sensación de la lengua había sido un poco desconcertante la del miembro de Spike era totalmente nueva.

-S… Spike… ¡Spike espera!

El dragón adolescente abrió los ojos y se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Te lastimé?, ¡Lo siento mucho!, yo…

-No Spike, estoy bien. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez y es un poco… diferente, permíteme unos momentos para… ajustarme, ¿de acuerdo?

Spike asintió, dejó de mover sus caderas y le dio pequeños besos en las mejillas y los labios a Rarity. Ella trato de relajarse lo más posible para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la forma y la temperatura de Spike. Pasados unos cuantos segundos sus caderas comenzaron a moverse lentamente.

Spike inmediatamente suspiró y correspondió los movimientos de Rarity. En cuanto la unicornio sintió esto aumento instintivamente la velocidad de sus movimientos dejando escapar un pequeño gemido.

-S… Spike…

Spike aumento el ritmo, embistiendo cada vez más rápido, las sensaciones eran demasiado para él y sintió que sus brazos pronto perderían fuerza para sostenerlo. Coloco una de sus garras bajo la espalda de Rarity. La levanto pegándola a su cuerpo y sin romper su unión giro sobre su espalda, quedando el ahora acostado en la cama.

Rarity dejó salir un grito mezcla de sorpresa y placer ante el movimiento, en la posición en la que estaba Spike podía llegar más profundo dentro de ella. Sin perder un segundo el dragón coloco sus garras sobre las cutie marks de Rarity comenzó a mover de nueva cuenta sus caderas.

-¡Oh Spike!... ¡Spike!, si…

Rarity dejo escapar un grito de placer puro mientras lanzaba su cabeza hacía a atrás.

-¡Justo ahí!, ¡Oh Spikey Wikey, eres maravilloso!

El dragón se levanto para poder besar de nueva cuenta a Rarity, la unicornio entrelazó sus brazos detrás del cuello de él. Los pequeños quejidos y gemidos de Rarity animaban a Spike a continuar con más fuerza. Rápidamente sus movimientos se sincronizaron.

Las pareja continúo besándose y acariciándose, separándose solo para poder recuperar el aliento, la sensación de Spike dentro de ella, las garras de él sobre sus flancos y el sabor de su boca estaban llevando al límite a Rarity, quien apenas y podía respirar ya.

Spike movió sus garras de lugar y abrazó a Rarity, la unicornio sintió el corazón de su amante retumbar y el cálido aliento de él en su oreja.

-Rarity… estoy… ya… ya casi.

La unicornio pudo sentir como las embestidas de Spike eran cada vez más fuertes y erráticas, Rarity lo beso una vez más y le dedico la sonrisa más seductora que el dragón hubiera visto alguna vez en su vida.

-Hazlo.

Rarity comenzó a mover sus caderas de manera más rápida, aumentando el placer de Spike.

-¿Estás… estás segura?

-¡Sí!

Las embestidas de Spike se volvieron más potentes y abrazó con más fuerza a Rarity. El dragón emitió un rugido que resonó en la habitación. La unicornio sintió como su interior era inundado, la temperatura de la semilla de Spike era notoria y Rarity gimió sonoramente mientras sus caderas se movían por si solas y el placer rápidamente inundaba su cuerpo. Spike arremetió un par de veces más antes de dejar escapar un gruñido y finalmente relajar su cuerpo sin soltar a Rarity.

Ella por su parte aumento el ritmo de sus movimientos, podía sentir una presión que aumentaba en su interior y como sus músculos se cerraban sobre el miembro de Spike.

-¡Spike!... voy… voy a…

La tención se libero al mismo tiempo que Rarity gemía aun con mayor fuerza mientras su clímax explotaba, perdió toda su fuerza y se derrumbó sobre Spike mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. Durante varios minutos la mente unicornio se nubló y solo fue consciente de las oleadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo.

Finalmente fue saliendo lentamente de su estupor y sintió las suaves caricias de Spike en su espalda y su crin, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Spike, que seguían mirándola con total devoción.

Spike acomodo un mechón de pelo que se encontraba pegado por el sudor a la cara de Rarity y la observo, la crin estaba totalmente despeinada, ella respiraba por su boca y el cuerpo estaba cubierto por sudor y aun así jamás le había parecido más hermosa en todo el tiempo que tenia de conocerla.

El dragón le dio un pequeño beso en los labios mientras la continuaba acariciando, ambos permanecieron en silencio, abrazados y recuperando la respiración, contentos con escuchar como los latidos del corazón de su compañero disminuían de intensidad. Finalmente Spike rompió el silencio.

-Rarity, ¿ahora… ahora somos… novios?

Rarity rio y froto amorosamente su cabeza contra el cuello de Spike.

-Si mi amor, ahora lo somos.

Spike le dio un pequeño beso.

-¿Sabes?, a muchos ponies no les va a gustar esto. Soy más joven que tu y soy un…

Rarity le colocó una pezuña en los labios a Spike.

-Yo estoy feliz con esto Spike, ¿lo estas tu?

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!, es un sueño hecho realidad.

-Entonces no importa lo que nadie más piense.

Spike asintió y continúo acariciando lentamente a su amada.

-Twilight me va a querer matar cuando se lo diga.

-Yo estaré ahí querido, estaré siempre junto a ti como tú lo has estado junto a mi todos estos años.

-Gracias… por cierto, dentro de dos días es Hearts and Hooves Day, ¿quiere ir a cenar?

-Me encantaría.

Spike dejo escapar un suspiró y lentamente se quedo dormido, sin aflojar en ningún momento su firme y delicado abrazo. Rarity sonrió para sí misma mientras el sueño la vencía también.

"Eres una tontita. Todos estos años buscando a tu príncipe en brillante armadura y resulto estar siempre junto a ti, en brillantes escamas."


End file.
